


One Big Mess

by xikra1648



Series: There's Nothing Holding Me Back [4]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, Dreams, F/M, Jealousy, Joker's a smartass, Mentons of smutty dreams, Romance, Teenage Hormones, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xikra1648/pseuds/xikra1648
Summary: The Phantom Thieves' first real job was starting off...well nobody had died yet so that was a plus.  You got a new member, as odd as he could be, and you and Ann didn't have to pose for that painting anymore, which was a definite plus, and you survived plummeting to the ground which was great.  Things were going well, for the most part, if you ignored the fact you had fallen from the sky and found yourself tightly tucked against Joker's chest.  He was awfully well-cut...Don't be fooled by youthful optimism.  Things were definitely one big mess.





	One Big Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Jeebus Crust for getting my butt in gear. I've been so busy with the beginning of the summer term, but every time I drive I'm planning stories and I had all of this update planned, to the point I had actual quotes planned and was editing it in my head, but hadn't actually typed it up. Considering typing it up takes, approximately, fifteen minutes I really should have had this up earlier.
> 
> EDIT: Fixed some formatting things cause I posted this right before AO3 posted a message about the New Works and Updating functions having some issues. I meant to fix it, then a bunch more things came up.
> 
> Sorry!!
> 
> Anywho, I got this idea after making it all the way through the home training scenes in Persona 5. My favorite part was when Akira was hanging by that beam by his knees and doing those sit-ups with no shirt. Sure, there were no details in the animation, but if you can do that you've got to be in good shape, and that's not even counting all the Phantom Thieving he does on a near-daily basis. That being said, when the game started he was already in pretty good shape, if his fighting ability is anything to go by, so I got it in my head he was on a sports team in his old school (specifically soccer).

# One Big Mess

### There's Nothing Holding Me Back Pt. 4

 

Joker had to admit, he was bummed he had to wait for the painted doors in Madarame’s palace to open.  Watching you and Ann struggle to pose for Yusuke’s painting as the two of you struggled to sit on the small stool was amusing.

 

_The plan was for you and Ann to pose for Yusuke’s painting as Akira and Ryuji attempted to gather information, but Yusuke wasn’t speaking and there was no way the boys were going to be able to just wander around the house.  That left them sitting around and waiting as Yusuke sketched his painting on the easel and Morgana investigated the house.  Ann was leaning forward, her legs crossed and her elbow propped against her thigh as she laid her chin in her palm.  You were sitting with your back against Ann’s, leaning back against the other teenage girl, your legs crossed and your hands on your knee.  Your position made you regret the low-cut wide-necked white t-shirt you wore instead of the usual white button up or turtleneck, getting away with it because you wore a black sweater with the Shujin Academy crest on the left breast._

_You were getting impatient, your back was aching, and you doubted the stool would have been comfortable if only one person was trying to sit on it.  You weren’t keen on modeling in the first place, you would have much rather lived the rest of your life in obscurity.  Your opinion of this entire fiasco only got worse when you found out Yusuke was having artist’s block because he wanted you and Ann to pose for a **nude** painting._

_“No.  No, no, no.  I **barely** agreed to model, but I am **not** becoming the subject of hand-made porn,” you protested vehemently as you stood up from your uncomfortable seat on the small wooden stool and grabbed your bag._

_“But it’s not-“_

_“One girl is a nude painting, two girls is porn,” you cut off the teenaged painter as he attempted to correct you.  You didn’t give a damn if you and Ann personified the passionate beauty and elegant strength or whatever he was trying to capture, this was **not** happening._

_“Come on Ann, let’s go get some ice cream,” you said as you left the room, and the house altogether, your blonde-haired friend quickly catching up.  The two of you waited outside, leaning back against the railing lining the nearly empty streets.  You and Ann were relieved when you did not need to strip, then you came across the painted door in Madarame’s palace._

 

Joker couldn’t even imagine the chaos happening around you and Ann.  Ann was supposed to be distracting Yusuke while you picked the massive lock on the painted door that correlated to the painted door in the palace.  Between Ann’s inability to act and your… _colorful_ attitude things were bound to be chaotic _at best_.

Joker found himself wishing he had gone along with Mona’s button-cam idea…

Either way, Joker, Skull, and Mona were currently waiting just outside that door, prepared to dash through and make sure it wouldn’t close back up on them.  By some miracle the door opened and the three of them dashed through to the nearest security room and screwed around with the computers to make sure that door would _stay_ open.  The guys were on their way back to the entrance when they heard screams…

_From. The. Sky._

Looking up they saw you, Panther, and Yusuke falling to the ground below and quickly gaining momentum.  By some freak of nature, Yusuke landed on his feet and caught Ann.  You weren’t so lucky.  Sure, you were alive, but frazzled with your hair amess and falling into your face as Joker held you, and gave you that damn smirk which was _not_ something you wanted to deal with.  Frankly, you would have rather taken your chances with Metaverse Physics and the ground.

You faintly heard Ryuji cry out something along the lines of, “What in the hell happened?”

Your attention was brought elsewhere at the moment.

“Oh, yeah, you sure showed me,” Joker taunted you in your brief moment of shock, bringing up the brief argument the two of you had before going through the plan.  He was admittedly concerned, this plan could either go well or blow up terribly.  He had brought up his concerns as you met at the usual spot in the walkway, but you had insisted you had it handled.  The second Joker pulled you out of your shocked stupor, you pushed yourself out of his arms and to the ground, taking a few steps away as you crossed your arms.

“Things got complicated, Madarame showed up just when I unlocked the door,” you explained angrily, tensing as your lips firmed, “He was calling the cops, we had to get the hell out of there, _fast_.”

“Gee, who could have seen that coming?” Joker teased.

“Just…just…” you felt your cheeks flush under your mask, biting the inside of your cheek in anger when you noticed Joker’s smirk growing wider.  Clenching your fists, you continued to glare before spinning on the ball of your foot and storming off.  You didn’t care how many Shadows you had to fight, or even if you had to take out Madarame and crash the palace, you were getting the _hell_ out of there.  Even as Yusuke found his Persona, you were struggling to keep yourself from impatiently tapping your foot.  You just wanted to go home, take a shower, go to bed, and forget about how Akira _somehow_ managed to go from ‘ _cuddles with coffee on a rainy Sunday morning’_ to _‘fuck you silly until you can’t even remember your own name.’_

Wait… _what?_

Where did _that_ thought come from?

As much as you hated to admit it, even to yourself, you knew just _exactly_ where that thought came from.  You weren’t stupid and you certainly weren’t immune to the hormones that ran rampant in people your age.  You had admitted to yourself, _long_ before you knew just how wildly _irritating_ he could be, that Akira Kurusu was an attractive young man.  Of course, that was back when the only side of his personality you knew was the _‘cuddles with coffee on a rainy Sunday morning’_ bit.  There was no way you were going to admit that other, darker, side had caught your intrigue more than the quiet boy you sat next to in class.

It had, you had a sickening weakness for crappy romance novels you find at checkout counters of grocery stores, the kind that normally involved some rogue with a soft-side and a runaway noblewoman trying to escape an arranged marriage, but like hell you were going to admit that.  _Rise_ didn’t even know that about you, as you kept your stash of cheap smut hidden under your bed, and you’d rather feed yourself to a Shadow than let _any_ of your fellow Phantom Thieves find out.  You’d literally never hear the end of it if they did.

Still, as you left the Metaverse and daydreamed on your way home, you absentmindedly thought back to the hold the leader had on you when he caught you.  He wasn’t buff, by any means, but he was certainly firm.  That gray vest of his disguise was deceptively soft, and you learned it wasn’t the vest itself that was firm and unmoving, it was the boy wearing it.  You knew he and Ryuji had been working out on occasion, but perhaps he had a stricter regimen he followed on his own.  He was quiet but you wouldn’t be too surprised if he played a sport at his old school, maybe soccer-

_What the actual hell?_

You were just tired.  Maybe you should go to bed early and take an early shower before school.  Yeah, that was all you needed.  Some sleep would fix everything.

 

Sleep fixed _nothing!_

_It just made things worse!_

You couldn’t get to sleep, when you did get to sleep you found yourself in some twisted fantasy where you played the young woman escaping an arranged marriage to an old man and Joker played the rogue that was your key to freedom.  You’d wake up after snippets of that continuous dream and stare out the window of your bedroom, terrified to go back to sleep because you _knew_ the damn dream would come back and you had school the next day.  This painfully long night found you half-dead the next day, sneaking a carrier mug of coffee from home into class, and no matter how you tried to fiddle with your makeup or your hair it was _obvious_ just how dead you were.

Ann asked if you were alright, concerned for your well-being.  Being the only two girls on the team, so far, the two of you had quickly bonded and spent much of your free time together.  You just told her you were exhausted from yesterday and couldn’t get much sleep the night before.  She accepted the answer, offering help if you needed it, before mentioning future plans to see the new romantic comedy the two of you were _dying_ to see.  You were listening, Ann was looking at show times for Sunday, but you found yourself staring down at the travel mug clutched in your hands the second Akira made his way to his desk next to you. 

Particularly steamy bits of the dream from the night before flashed through your mind’s eye.  Specifically, parts that involved him pinning you back against the bedroom door of the inn above a seedy tavern as he poetically whispered filth into your ear before tugging on your lobe with his teeth.  ~~To your defense, Akira read a _lot_ and had a particular gift for literature~~.  Then there was that part when he distracted you from the way he used his dagger to cut you out of your corset, after he delicately removed you from your gown, by leaving dark marks down your neck and to the valley of your breasts and whispering curses against the hard and tight garment women were forced to wear, as he far preferred the softer curves women had naturally.  ~~It was a common theme in those crap books, the bad boy _always_ hated corsets for the same reason as every other bad boy~~. 

You didn’t say anything, which was the first thing that caught Akira’s attention.  You always said _good morning_ , though it was mostly to Morgana, which greatly pleased the talking cat.  He was going to tease you about it, just a quick snarky comment that would cause you to shoot back with an angry pout and an equally snarky comment, but he stopped.  ~~As attractive as you were when you were irritated~~ something was off.

You were staring down at your travel mug as Ann spoke to you, your eyes unblinking as your pupils dilated just the slightest and you captured your lower lip between your teeth just the slightest, and instead of your legs being comfortably crossed at the ankles they were tightly crossed at your thighs.  What _really_ gave it away was the blush that colored your cheeks.

What had you so flustered?  _Who_ had you acting like a shy school girl?

_Why in the hell did he feel so heatedly jealous?_

_How did things always turn into one big mess?  
_


End file.
